20 Good Reasons
by SiriuslyinLOVEwithProngs
Summary: James gets Lily to fall in love with him through a letter. And a lillie.


oneshotX.

review.

* * *

"Potter, just let me go," Lily said, waving his last letter to her in the air. The lillie fell to the ground.

"I'm not holding you!" James replied. He bent down, picked up the flower and put it behind her ear.

"You _know _what I mean! Just let me go, let it go, let us go,"

"Theres an us?"

"Not anymore, because you're letting it go!"

Throwing Lily a miserable look, James left the Charms classroom and headed down to breakfast where he sat next to Sirius Black, his best friend.

"Whats up, Prongsie?" Sirius said, whilst eating a piece of toast, reading the Daily Prophet and giving a girl from the Hufflepuff table his "sexiest" look.

"Lily told me to let go of her,"

"Well, mate. Why were you holding her?"

"Thats just it! I wasn't!"

"I think what Lily means is to let go your love for her," Remus interupted.

"Remus, you can't _hold _love," Peter said, stupidly. The three boys stared at him, shook their heads and returned to their conversation.

"I can't let go of her. I don't just _love _her...I'm _in love_ with her," James said.

At that exact moment Lily had walked past the Marauders. She froze and turned to face them. James, who was now banging his head on the table, didn't notice her but Sirius did and raised his eyebrows at her. And that was the moment when her feelings towards James changed. Not that she was ready to admit it though.

* * *

That very night, as Lily was about to climb into bed she noticed a note on her pillow. On top of it lay a single white lillie. She smelt the lillie then opened the note, cautiously.

_This could only be from James. _She was thinking.

The note said,

_Give Me 20 Good Reasons Why I Should Let You Go._

_I've got 20 why I shouldn't._

_1. I wouldn't have anyone to think about before I go to bed. _

_2. I wouldn't be able to imagine how soft your hair is._

_3. I wouldn't have anyone to _try _and impress._

_4. I wouldn't even be allowed to imagine what it would be like if we _did _get together._

_5. I wouldn't be able to stare at you all day. _

_6. I wouldn't be able to write you little notes and send you lillies._

_7. I wouldn't be able to send you Valentines cards._

_8. I wouldn't be able to write you poems._

_9. I wouldn't be able to annoy you just so you'd talk (yell) at me._

_10. I wouldn't be able to have you in my future and you're the main person in it at the moment._

_11. I wouldn't have an excuse for why I turn all the girls down that ask me out._

_12. I wouldn't be able to punch Sirius when he teases me about you._

_13. I wouldn't be able to stand up for you if someone was being mean to you._

_14. I wouldn't be able to have heart to heart chats with Remus about you and your feelings._

_15. I wouldn't be able to imagine you looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes of yours full of love. _

_16. I wouldn't be able to hear your laughter and pretend you were laughing at one of _my_ jokes._

_17. I wouldn't be able to think of you if I saw something green or red._

_18. I wouldn't be able to think of you._

_19. I wouldn't able to imagine how your lips would feel if they touched mine._

_20. If I let you go, someone else would get you. Someone that wouldn't be able to appreciate you half as much as I do._

_Think about it,_

_James._

After Lily read the note, she decided to add to it and give it back to James._

* * *

_

The next night, James found a note on his pillow. It smelt of vanilla perfume - Lily's!

Give Me 20 Good Reasons Why I Should Let You Go.

I've got 20 why I shouldn't.

_1. I wouldn't have anyone to think about before I go to bed. You think about me before you go to bed?_

_2. I wouldn't be able to imagine how soft your hair is. It's pretty soft. I'll have to show you.._

_3. I wouldn't have anyone to try and impress. You're very impressive._

_4. I wouldn't even be allowed to imagine what it would be like if we_ did _get together. What would it be like?_

_5. I wouldn't be able to stare at you all day. I kind of like you staring at me.._

_6. I wouldn't be able to write you little notes and send you lillies. I love your lillies._

_7. I wouldn't be able to send you Valentines cards. I like your cards too._

_8. I wouldn't be able to write you poems. Your poems are actually pretty good._

_9. I wouldn't be able to annoy you just so you'd talk (yell) at me. I don't yell at you! Much.._

_10. I wouldn't be able to have you in my future and you're the main person in it at the moment. Your sweet._

_11. I wouldn't have an excuse why I turn down all the girls down that ask me out. That many hey?_

_12. I wouldn't be able to punch Sirius when he teases me about you. Does he tease you much?_

_13. I would't be able to stand up for you if someone was being mean to you. I know you'd stand up for me anyway._

_14. I wouldn't be able to have heart to heart chats with Remus about you and your feelings. You talk about me?_

_15. I wouldn't be able to imagine you looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes of yours full of love. Maybe they will be full of love someday.._

_16. I wouldn't be able to hear your laughter and pretend you were laughing at one of_ my _jokes. Your jokes are pretty funny._

_17. I wouldn't be able to think of you if I saw something green or red. I don't mind if you do.._

_18. I wouldn't be able to think of you. I like thinking that you're thinking of me._

_19. I wouldn't able to imagine how your lips would feel if they touched mine. I wonder..._

_20. If I let you go someone else would get you. Someone that wouldn't be able to appreciate you half as much as I do. Don't let me go then._

_Think about it, Okay._

_James Potter._

_Meet me in the common room._

_Lily Evans._

* * *

James hurried down the stairs and looked around for Lily. He spotted her and their eyes locked. They walked towards each other.

"Thought about it yet?" James whispered.

"Yeah,"

"And?"

And Lily reached up and wrapped her arms around James' neck. Then she stood on tip toes and kissed his lips. He didn't respond for a few seconds but then he deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away to come up for air Lily sank into James, to the sounds of their fellow Gryffindors applauding.


End file.
